don't judge a book by its cover
by 42anime-chan
Summary: Human!AU Drable Esque stories focused around the Countries being more than they appear, contries personalities closer to canon than fanon hopefully!
1. Chapter 1

Arthur just looked at the front of the great hall in disbelief as Feliciano was called up to the stool where the sorting hat grew nervous then sighed and shouted

"Slytherin!" the hall fell silent just looking at the new Slytherin, the same person that seemed to be too hyper, he was even more hyper than Alfred, when they were on the train everybody thought that he was going to be a Gryffindor, but the boy was placed in Slytherin, even the staff seemed shocked, Feliciano then giggled and said in a voice no one had heard him use before

"This is why you don't judge a book by its cover for the inside could be extremely different from what the cover depicts" Feliciano then got up from the stool was back to his cheerful self and strolled happily over to the Slytherin table and plopped himself down next to the Blond German that had been sorted earlier and began chatting happily to him like nothing had ever happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan smiled gently as he watched the little Italian get sorted in to the house of green snakes, he shifted slightly in his coat, Ivan was nervous but he didn't show it. He could hear the whispers most of them along the lines of

"That one is definitely a snake, he has that aura." Ivan had also heard the whispers about the Italian, those the whispers for the Italian stop when he was sorted but the whispers for him continued, had they heard anything the Italian had said? Was he speaking a language they couldn't understand? Ivan could understand what was said because it was clear English with a slight accent, Ivan heard his name be called, Ivan took a deep breath and walked forwards, the hat was placed on his head and he heard a voice in his head, it said

" _Heh, hello their Ivan, It is a pleasure to meet you nephew of the Russia president, What Feliciano said earlier should have sorted out the whispers, because you are most defiantly not a snake, you cannot help this you have to, to protect your family from your uncle. I know the perfect house for you._ " The hat then shouted loud over the whispers of the children,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" everyone fell silent in shock, Ivan just smile and quietly made his way over to the Hufflepuff house to sit next to his elder sister Katyusha who had arrived two year prior to him, she just smiled to him and said to him

"It's good to see you again little brother" Ivan just smile gently, and for once did not accidentally release his menacing aura.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew looked around at the members of the DA from his quiet corner; Harry was going around to the others and helping them create their patronuses. Matthew could create a patronus but he preferred watching how his brother, Alfred, enjoyed having the large silvery bald Eagle flying around his head. Matthew looked at Harry again and their eyes met, Harry smiled walked over to him and said

"Hey Matthew, I know you can create a corporeal patronus like your brother, but I haven't seen you do that. Do you mind showing it to us." Matthew went to politely refuse but Alfred caught his eyes, they were pleading Matthew stood up and nodded, as he nodded and excited buzz drifted through the room of requirement about what cute animal his patronus could be, this was the stereo type for him they expected something cute and small because he was quiet and reserved, he hardly spoke at all, his brother was loud enough for the pair of them, so Matthew hardly said a word and if he did it was no louder than a whisper, Alfred and Matthew looked at each other, amusement dancing in their eyes and smiled, Alfred knew exactly what Matthew could be like; Matthew would be meek and quiet until you got him talking about a subject he was passionate about, for example Hockey, their shared Canadian ancestry that Alfred ignored and Maple Syrup. Matthew sorted through his memory, picked out a memory that although sad it brought happiness and a feeling of security to both brothers when they thought back on it.

They had been camping in the north of Alaska with their father, they were outside playing in the snow when they heard a thunderous growl that almost knocked them over, it was a brown grizzly bear, both boys being only 8 at the time we afraid, their father killed the bear at the cost of his own life, they had been alone for a few day and were starving slightly, they are huddled next to each other in their tent waiting for something to get them, they hear something sniffing and it slowly opens the door to the tent, they see a woman dressed in native American cloth and her skin a coppery colour as though she had spent many, many hours in the sun, stood next to her was a large polar bear, male, the bear began sniffing them huddled in the tent he began growling and turned to the woman, her eyes widened slightly she grabbed both boys who passed out as soon as they hit the warm soft fur upon the polar bear's back, when they woke up they were curled up next to each other with the polar bear around them keeping them warm, theirs stomachs rumbled gaining the attention of the woman, she smiled a soft smile at them and gave them food. Alfred and Matthew spent a great deal of time with her and the bear, Matthew even named the bear Kumajiro and the pair got along so well that Kumajiro brought him out of his shell and he began talking more than he did when they were with their father, eventually they got their letters for school and had to go leaving the one they had come to call mother and their best friend behind with the promise to send letters.

Tears pricked his eyes as he thought, he swallowed then said in what people would call normal speak but for him was a shout loud enough to wake dragons

"Expecto Patronum." Out of the end of his yew wand instead of a silvery beaver, woodpecker or any other cute small animal native to Canada, burst a large fluffy closer to white than silver patronus of a Polar bear. Matthew and Alfred smiled at each other as the whole room was left in shock at the polar bear, the bear nuzzled up against Matthew and he whispered

"No danger here Kumajiro, No danger." The tears dipped down his face into the fur of the silvery fur of the polar bear, the polar bear vanished and Matthew collapsed into his brother's shoulders, Alfred said

"I used that memory too, it's just about the best memory we have isn't it Mattie, useful as well." Matthew nodded choosing to stay buried in his brother's shoulder as everyone snapped out of their shock remembering from first year the cheerful Slytherin and the overbearing, scary Hufflepuff, and they think as they continue practicing

'not everybody meets the expectations of others.'


	4. Chapter 4

Elizaveta sat crying in Myrtle's bathroom where she had subconsciously run after the most recent bullying episode. Myrtle heard the crying and left her toilet she then said

"Oh look who is here, the Hungarian." Elizaveta looked to Myrtle as she floated closer

"What's got you crying this time?" Elizaveta attempted to dry her eyes but failed miserably she hiccupped twice before she managed to speak.

"I'm sorry Myrtle for occupying your bathroom but I ran here subconsciously. It was Gilbert, Francis and Antonio again. They went too far this time and I almost revealed myself as what I am." Myrtle floated over to Elizaveta and went to give her a hug. Myrtle was surprised when she didn't faze through the crying girl.

Myrtle comforted the girl until she stopped crying when she did she looked up at Myrtle and said

"Thank you Myrtle, I forgot to mention that I can touch the ghosts due to my blood being mixed with Ectoplasm when I was young thus meaning that all ghost can touch me. I guess that is what makes me more than meets the eye." She smiled a sad smile before standing up and heading to the Hufflepuff common room for the rest of the school day until dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur's eyebrow twitched as he slowly grew more and more irritated, they were it charms, Francis had been throwing wads of paper into the back of his head for the past 20 minutes, unfortunately the teacher hadn't noticed. Any more and he knew he would snap.

Three hits later to the back of his head in quick succession he stood up and shouted in fluent French

"Arrêtez-vous de jeter ces puissants billets de papier pour moi, votre chatte française!" he stood there heaving in anger, before realising that the whole class was staring at the most British person that they could think of, that had just shouted in French at the Frenchman. He then cast a notice-me-not charm and left the room. Francis laughed out loud and said in his heavily accented English like normal

"He is my best friend, of course I taught him French." Before leaving after him.

* * *

 _French means 'will you stop throwing those goddamn paper wads at me you French cunt!'_


End file.
